1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air guns and more particularly to an airsoft gun with improved characteristics including being shaped as a side-handle baton and enhanced safety mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, batons are carried for forced compliance and self-defense purposes by for example, law-enforcement officers. A baton may be used to strike, jab, block, bludgeon and aid in the application of arm-locks.
Airsoft guns are replica firearms that fire plastic pellets by way of compressed gas or electric and/or spring-driven pistons. Depending on the mechanism driving the pellet, an airsoft gun can be operated manually or cycled by either compressed gas such as Green Gas (propane and silicone mix) or CO2, or by compressed air via a spring or an electric motor pulling a piston. All these products are designed to be non-lethal and to provide realistic replicas.
However, airsoft guns shaped as conventional side-handle baton are not commercially available are far as the present inventor is concern. Thus, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious.